Les Évadés de la vallée Interdite
26 juillet 1999 Kalle Anka & C:o n°1999-30 et 1999-31 |première publication France = 29 mars 2000 Picsou Magazine n°339 }}Les Évadés de la vallée Interdite est une histoire en bande dessinée de vingt-quatre planches scénarisée et dessinée par Don Rosa. Elle met en scène Balthazar Picsou, Donald Duck, Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck, Lardo ainsi que le peuple des Javaros. Elle se déroule principalement dans la forêt amazonienne. Synopsis Picsou et ses neveux arrivent en hydravion dans un village amazonien pour retrouver un « trésor » : un marchand local a trouvé une tribu d'Amérindiens qui serait prête à commercer des noix de muscade avec lesquelles Picsou prépare son thé préféré. Parti avec Donald en laissant Riri, Fifi et Loulou au village, il ne parvient pas à s'entretenir avec les Indiens Stickaree. Ceux-ci reconnaissent Donald qui avait jadis provoqué la destruction de leur village par les dinosaures de la vallée Interdite. Pour le punir, ils jettent le canard derrière la fortification fermant cette vallée, où il est immédiatement adopté par une femelle dinosaure. Picsou et ses petits-neveux prennent l'hydravion pour sauver Donald, quand Picsou tombe sur des œufs de dinosaure, et songe à leur prix. Finalement, ils s'en sortiront. Ils sont prêts à tout pour sauver leur oncle. À la fin du récit, Picsou pourra exposer un dinosaure dans son zoo. En coulisses Cette histoire dans l'œuvre de Don Rosa Au cours de cette histoire, Riri, Fifi et Loulou évoquent face à leur grand-oncle leurs réflexions sur les véritables sentiments de Picsou à l'égard de Donald. Ses réflexions permet à Don Rosa de donner une explication sur les comportements contradictoires de Donald et Picsou : ils semblent ne pas se supporter, pourtant, l'un comme l'autre ne cesse de s'entraider ou de se sauver la vie mutuellement. Les neveux finiront par se demander si Picsou ne rabaisse pas son neveu par jalousie, car Donald, malgré sa pauvreté, est libre : il n'a pas d'empire financier à gérer avec la crainte que celui-ci ne s'effondre. Bien entendu, Picsou réfutera en bloc leurs remarques. thumb|left|Première page de l'histoire. Donald, comme souvent chez Don Rosa, est le principal ressort comique. dès le début de l'histoire, il s'attire le courroux des habitants, lors que ceux-ci se rendent compte de la nature du « trésor » recherché par Picsou. A peine deux pages plus loin, il crée un incident diplomatique de taille avec les indiens. Enfin, la relation mère-bébé qu'il va entretenir avec la dinosaure constitue une part importante de ses péripéties, pour le plus grand amusement du lecteur. Les arrières plans de Don Rosa Don Rosa insert beaucoup de scènes, le plus souvent humoristiques, en arrière-plan de ses histoires. Très souvent, il met simplement en scène des animaux, aux comportements insolites. Plus rarement, il peut s'agir d'humains. Si l’on fait attention à ces détails, l’histoire peut prendre une tournure très amusante. Le plus souvent ces gags s’étendent sur deux ou trois cases. Voici quelques-uns de ces excellents gags : 1 planche center Dans cette case on peut apercevoir une souris faisant du ski nautique accrochée à un crocodile. 2 , 3 , 4 , 5 planches 740px Cette série de cases présente un singe malicieux en arrière plan. Dans la première case il est sur le toit du magasin, dans la 2e en cochon pendu sur le toit, dans la 3e à côté du commerçant, Sanchez, dans la 4e il est coincé au dessus du bras de l’homme, dans la 5e il dit au revoir à Picsou, Donald et les triplés, dans la 6e il chevauche les bagages de Donald, dans la 7e il dort sur les bagages, dans la 8e, il admire les Javaros, toujours sur les bagages, dans la 9e il frappe Donald qui s’est écroulé sous le poids du sac, dans la 10e il tombe en arrière du sac, dans la 11e il est écrasé sous le poids du sac, dans la 12e il essaye d’attirer l’attention sur lui, dans la dernière, il déploie le drapeau blanc. 740px Dans la première case, on peut voir un chien pourchassé par un crocodile. Dans la 2e le crocodile se jette à l’eau, pourchassé par le chien monté d’un chat toutes griffes dehors. center Dans la première case on peut voir un petit lézard qu’on retrouve dans la 2 et qui tire sa langue comme le fait Donald. 6 planche 740px Riri retire des revues de la bouche de son oncle et les jette à côté dans la première case. M. Sanchez récupère la revue et la vend au visiteur dans les 2e et 3e cases. 14 planche center Dans cette case on peut voir des libellules géantes chassées par Fifi. 17 planche center En arrière plan de cette case on peut voir un diplodocus coursé par un dinosaure carnivore. 18 planche center Une mouche géante apparaît dans toutes ces cases. Dans la deuxième elle est chassée par Loulou mais se retrouve sur sa tête dans la 3e. Dans la dernière, on voit que Loulou s’est servi de la mouche comme coussin. 23 planche center Regardez le dinosaure dans la rivière... N'a-t-il pas l’air fou ? center Le gag par excellence. Le serpent qui ne se rend pas compte que dans son mouvement, il fait un nœud avec son cou (en haut de la première case et à droite de la deuxième). un dinosaure rate Donald de peu (2 case à gauche). 24 planche center Dans cette case on voit des grenouilles jouer à saute mouton. center Et enfin, dans la dernière case on peut voir sous un coucher de soleil magnifique le tyrannosaurus de la vallée interdite pourchasser les indiens Jivaros. Références à Carl Barks Cette histoire est la suite de La vallée interdite ! écrite et dessinée par Carl Barks en 1957 (code Inducks DD 54-01). Au cours de celle-ci, Donald et ses neveux affrontent en Amazonie un homme d'affaire mal-intentionné dessiné sous la forme d'un cochon anthropomorphe, comme souvent chez Carl Barks (Don Rosa ne le réutilisera jamais, craignant qu'il fasse de l'ombre à Soapy Slick) Donald et les neveux se retrouvent piégés dans la vallée Interdite face à ces dinosaures. Au cours de ces événements, le village des Indiens Stickaree ayant été détruit, ils sont prêts à faire du commerce afin d'obtenir de quoi le reconstruire. Pour affirmer le fait que Les Évadés de la vallée Interdite est une suite, l'éditeur Egmont a demandé à Don Rosa d'y inclure des cases reprises directement de l'histoire de Barks lorsque Donald ou les neveux se souviennent de cette aventure. Le goût de Picsou pour le thé de noix de muscade a été montré par Barks dans Pour une poignée de muscade (A Spicy Tale) en 1962. Le zoo de Balthazar Picsou regorgeant d'animaux rares ou mythiques (comme la Licorne) est une création de Barks. Don Rosa vient ici enrichir d'un dinosaure (hydrosaure) ressemblant beaucoup à un canard (peut-être parce qu'il est élevé par Donald). Références historiques et culturelles En dehors de la femelle hydrosaure et de dinosaures aquatiques dont la taille a été agrandie, Don Rosa a tenté de représenter le plus fidèlement possible les dinosaures connus des paléontologues. Dans son commentaire paru dans la première édition aux États-Unis de cette histoire, Don Rosa insiste sur le film qui l'a le plus inspiré pour cette histoire. Ce n'est pas Jurassic Park ''(sorti en 1993), mais ''King Kong, un classique de 1933. Pour le démontrer, il cite deux références. Dans la planche treize, le discours de Picsou paraphrase les paroles de Carl Denham, personnage du film. Dans la planche 16, le raccourci que souhaite prendre Picsou est la réplique d'un passage dans lequel King Kong va terroriser les personnages. Un commentaire d'un des neveux permet de repérer la référence : « The last movie Unca Scrooge saw must have been in a Nickelodeon at the 1904 St. Louis Expo » (« Le dernier film qu'onc' Picsou a vu a dû passer dans un Nickelodeon à l'Expo de Saint Louis de 1904 »). Publications françaises Cette histoire a été publiée cinq fois en France, dans: *''Picsou Magazine'' n°339 ; *''Picsou Magazine'' n°436 ; *''Les Trésors de Picsou'' n°6 ; *''Les Trésors de Picsou'' n°25 ; *''La Grande épopée de Picsou'' n°6. parution : juillet 1999 |avant=''Le Secret du Hollandais'' 100px |après=''Le Prix du « sou »-venir'' 100px }} it:Zio Paperone – Fuga dalla valle proibita el:Ιστορία: Απόδραση από την Απαγορευμένη Κοιλάδα Catégorie:Histoire de Balthazar Picsou Catégorie:Histoire de Donald Duck Catégorie:Histoire de Don Rosa Catégorie:Histoire de Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Publiée en 1999 Catégorie:Histoire longue